Karin's Jealousy Turns Criminal
by Tomomi Matara
Summary: Sakura moves to Konoha to be able to go to the best school, Konoha High. She meets up with her best friend and starts her senior year with some great new friends and befriends a red head for a short time but as she gets close to Sasuke that red head turns out to be a she devil. How far will Karin go to prevent Sakura from getting close to Sasuke? Will she succeed? please read!


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ! This story is the first installment of a Trilogy: Karin's Jealousy turns Criminal.**

THIS STORY IS TOLD MOSTLY FROM SAKURA AND SASUKE'S POV BUT CAN BE OTHERS LIKE INO N SHIKAMARU SOMETIMES.

Chapter 1  OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sakura POV_

I never thought I would be able to go to Konoha High, but here I am standing in front of my mirror looking at the outfit I chose for today .I really want to go to this school it's the best.

" Sakura you're going to be late, come down and eat breakfast!" That's my mom she freaks out about being late when I'm still an hour early.

"I'm coming!" I take one last look at the white shirt tucked into my pink checkered skirt. I put on my white socks and my black high top converse shoes. Summer school clothes are the best! Plus I want to look as smart as I can.( I hope these shoes look okay) I don't think prestige schools like Konoha High allow just anything to wear to school.

I go down to breakfast immediately before my mom has a fit."Sakura honey, look who's here to join you for breakfast." my mom says to me as I reach the bottom of the stairs.I go into the kitchen to see my childhood friend I haven't seen in 2 years.

"Ino-pig! Glad to see you! Ahhh you didn't tell me you were coming!" I practically scream in her ear as we bear hug.

" Hey forehead I'm just as happy to see you! " she says to me poking my forehead as I released her from the hug.

Ino was obsessed with fashion but today it looked as though she had taken a break from being always put together. She wore a purple flutter sleeve blouse, black skinny jeans and cream coloured ballet flats. Her cream over the shoulder bag that said 'fashionista' in bold black letters, was on the kitchen table.

"I see you two girls have a lot of catching up to do which I think you should do at school before you get late." my mom says to us as she sets two bowls of cereal on the table.

"Wait school i'm confused you mean Ino you go to Konoha High?" I ask totally confused as she didn't tell me.

"Well I know I love fashion but that doesn't mean I'm dumb forehead." Ino said to me a little pissed. She flung her blond hair over her shoulder for effect but she can't scare me. We talk a little as we hurry down the cereal before mom really started to freak and soon we were in Ino's car, which she also probably forgot to tell me about, and driving to school singing along to random music.

Wow this school is amazing. That was the first thing I thought when Ino drove into the parking lot. I mean it's just a parking lot but yes it's the most amazing one I've ever seen.

"The inside is even better you know." Ino said already outside her car with her bag and keys in hand.I must have been staring so long and looked like an idiot already." I don't think you're an idiot I just thought maybe you'd be outside already hun."

Did Ino just read my-

"Shika I just had an extra stop this morning I didn't forget about your swim practice. Yes I'm outside already. I'm coming in now don't get your swim trunks in a bunch now."

I got out of the car and Ino was talking into her cell to someone probably a boy... " Ino you have a boyfriend!" I scream out of the blue. She turned and looked at me like the world already knows now the aliens know.

" Yea... I know we are so going to catch up Sak it's not like I didn't want to tell you, you were just so far away and I already knew you were coming 'cuz your mom told me and I figured I could finally catch up with you then.. well now.. you know what I mean." Ino gushed and finally took a breath.

"Well.. I am here now so I get a personal tour of the school with my bestie right?" I say already forgiving her. She broke out a grin.

"Totally but lets do it tomorrow I'm dressed down today... besides you are going to be so busy today with new friends, clubs. You know you're a new senior all the buzz is going to be about you! Our school doesn't accept just anyone you know."

A loud bell rang. " Ino." a deep voice called and she spun around.

"Shika! I said I was coming.." Ino almost whined like a child.

The pineapple haired boy shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "I missed you." he said and he turned to me " Hey, nice to meet you new senior student." he paused as he studied me intently. "Birth defect am I right?" he asked me.

"Excuse me?" I almost choked no one knew about that except Ino and I looked at her immediately.

She shot back a confused look. "I swear I didn't tell him." she said as she held her hands up in defense.

I looked back at the boy I assumed to be Ino's boyfriend, " And you know this how?" I couldn't deny it, it's not like I'd go my first day of senior year with pink dye in my hair.

He looked at me and gave a small smile. "It's rare and I don't think I've ever seen anyone with it in person but... still you wouldn't walk into Konoha High with pink dye in your hair would you?" He turned to Ino and immediately looked back at me. Ino was giving him a death glare.

"Seems like you're learning my glares if you can make Shikamaru look away." a strange voice said. A black haired boy walked up behind Ino and gave a sly smile.

"You made my best friend embarrassed on her first day Shikamaru." Ino growled. Apparently she never really used his full name unless she was upset so he immediately kissed her but she broke it and turned to the black haired boy. " And you how long have you been here? Did you do what a told you? Is it ready yet? And why is your hair wet?" Ino bombarded the boy.

" 5 minutes. Yes. Yes and I was swimming." He replied in a strangely _sexy_ voice. _OMG I did not just think that._ It was as though he read my mind because he turned to me and winked, he freaking winked.

Ino broke the moment_ sadly_ and she calmed down. Ino can be a paranoid freak when she was planning something and it didn't go perfect but luckily it's normal and she isn't really crazy. Ino looked at me and sighed," Sakura this is my boyfriend Shikamaru Nara and this is his rival and friend Sasuke Uchiha. They are rude like that sometimes and forget to introduce themselves but I guess you'll get used to it."

"HI" I gave a mini wave and smiled.

"Hey." they said simultaneously.

Another bell rang. A blond boy came running into the parking lot. " Hey you guys you better hurry before the last bell seniors can't be late remember plus we have that thing to do for the new student!"

"What thing is he talking about ?" I ask Ino.

Ino rolled her eyed at the blond boy," Naruto you-"

Shikamaru covered Ino's mouth," We don't have time for this let's just get to class already or we'll be here for first period."

We all agreed and went into the school building. I looked at my watch we only spent 10 minutes outside, this is going to be a long, LONG first day.

We got to our home room class. I'm happy I'm in the same class as my best friend. Everyone took their seats and I sat next to a red head named Karin. She was nice she even lent me her textbook because I didn't get mines yet. I like the students in this school already they're so helpful. Karin especially I don't know why people keep giving her dirty looks.

Presently each student is giving their name and what they like to do and wishing me welcome to their school. Now it was time to get to our first class. The bell rang right on time. I got up from my seat and picked up my bag and quickly put the books inside. I made my way to the door of the classroom and BAM! I bumped straight into a wall I swear I am not blind it's just that a wall should not be there. My bag fell and spilled everything.

"Sorry I didn't see you there. Let me help you." a familiar voice said. I realized I was on the floor and everyone was looking at me. _Gosh this is so embarrassing_. I reach for my bag and a hand covers mine. I look up instantly. Sasuke Uchiha, one of Ino's friends..well my friend as well since I'm Ino's best friend they said I'm also their friend, was crouched down with his hand on mine. He pulled his hand away first and smiled nonetheless. _What an amazing smile._ " Hey are you okay?" he asked and waved his hand in front of my face. I heard people laugh as they walk by.

_Gosh now I really look stupid now._ I shake my head yes and continue to pick up my books with his help. He stood up and extended his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up off the floor, I came right off the floor without even an effort from me and apparently it was effortless for him too. _Am I underweight? I better not skip lunch._

"I'll walk you to class, you don't look okay. You don't mind do you?" he flashed that amazing smile again.

I snapped out of my daze, " Uh.. yea..sure." I fumbled with my words and held my bag tighter. My heart was speeding up I took a breath and started walking before immediately stopping. I turned to Sasuke, " I don't know where to go." I could have sworn that I saw happiness in his eyes as soon as I said that.

"Well your heading to Math class right? Follow me then." he said and he started walking ahead every few minutes looking back to see if I was keeping up. The school is huge with all the doors and halls I could get lost if I don't learn my way around fast. Soon after a flight of stairs and some turns we got to class with 5 minutes to spare. I took a seat as everyone poured into class.

_Normal POV_

Little did Sakura know her red head friend was watching her with pure envy in her eyes. So much jealousy she followed her to a math class she wasn't in. What was Karin so threatened by in Sakura simply walking to class with Sasuke? Karin has always paraded through the school as Queen Bee and scared every girl away from Sasuke. Now they hadn't even dared to look at Sasuke with Karin in the hall. Time and time again Karin threw herself at Sasuke but her rejected her every time. This went on for 3 years, Sasuke was hers in Karin's eyes just he couldn't see it yet.

_Karin's POV_

Who does this little pinky think she is smiling with my Sasuke? Well she is new maybe I shouldn't crush her spirit so suddenly but I'll let her know who's boss when it comes to Sasuke. Well Sakura you are no longer a candidate for my clique. You are now the enemy, and I have crushed every girl who stood in my way and I won't let you slip by just because you're prettier than me. _Did I just admit that? _

"Karin are you sure you want to do this she does seem nice you know" a brunette said.

"And I supposed you also want me to tell everyone that you like that orphan boy right?" Karin said evilly. The girl shook her head vigorously. "Well great then it's settled, Sakura Haruno will look like a walking piece of vomit when I'm finished with her."

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I wonder what karin is going to do to Sakura and does Karin really think that Sakura is prettier than her? Stay tuned for Konoha High part 2. Till next time! Ja ne Kisses- Tomomi M.**


End file.
